Thankful for You
by chicpinay
Summary: UPDATED CH. 3 UP Chaos unfolds at Jason's new home during Thanksgiving
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! Thanksgiving is this week, and I got some inspiration. This fic isn't going to be very long, but hopefully very entertaining. Hope you guys enjoy it!!

Oh, and the sequel to Yesterday's Troubles is coming along, I don't want it to be like last time where I didn't update as often, so I'm writing the chapters ahead of time. So once I'm finished with enough chapters I'll update it. I'm still thinking for a title for it too, which is sometimes hard to think up. 

I still didn't give the girl in this story a name, because I'm still unsure of who it should be. We'll see what happens. I'm gonna post the next chapter tomorrow.

Ok, enjoy the fic!

**Thankful for You**

Disclaimer: I don't own GH

**Chapter 1: Cute**

Their house was quaint. Not too big, just one story. The brick façade looked elegant amongst the green landscape. After he parked his vehicle in the driveway, he made sure to unlock the gate to their white picket fence. Guests would be arriving later, and he knew they would forget about unlocking the gate if he didn't do it now. Jason Morgan looked back at the house he shared with his new family and smiled as he lightly shook his head. It was a fairly odd sight to see a classy brick home with a white picket fence and a motorcycle parked in the driveway. 

            She adored the white picket fence; it was his wedding gift to her, well the house too, but she always wanted a white picket fence. 

Flashback ~~~~~~

_"Do we have to live in the penthouse after we get married?"she asked as they stared up into the sky from the penthouse balcony. She adjusted herself in his lap so that she could face him._

_"Why, you don't like it here?"he asked, stroking his fingers through her thick soft locks._

_"I love being anyplace with you, even if it's in nowhere Alaska, but…"she started, unsure if she should even tell her dreams after just being popped the question a mere three hours ago._

_"But?___

_"I don't know, I just always thought my future husband and I would have a cute little house with a cute little fence and cute little kids in the yard, and - "_

_He never realized how much she wanted a "normal" life, away from the mob. He believed she didn't mind it anymore after being a part of his life for so many years. But as he watched her, he could see it in her eyes that she wanted to give her future child a beautiful, safe, home, one that did not include guards at every post and a penthouse away from other kids. "Cute little kids?"he questioned._

_"With a cute little house and a cute little fence - "she reminded him, outlining random squiggles on his chest. He lifted her chin up so that her eyes would look into his. _

_"I don't know about a house, but…we could definitely work on the kids part of your story." She smiled as he proceeded to place his lips against hers._

End Flashback ~~~~~

Imagine her surprise when he brought her to 25 Azure Lane. The little brick house was _their_ home, not just his and not just hers, but theirs. 

            He picked up the bags from his errands off his motorcycle and slowly entered their relatively new home. That's when he heard it – the familiar crashing sounds in the kitchen. He found it curious as to why she had suddenly insisted on concocting a huge Thanksgiving dinner this year. 

            "Jason!" she screamed as she emerged from the kitchen, "Please tell Sonny that he doesn't have to help me, that I can do this on my own."  Jason's lips curved into a small smile at the site of her; her hair slightly brushed out of place, her cheeks marked w/ grease and her apron dirtied with burnt food ashes. And yet, she still remained glowing and beautiful to him. Before Jason could remark, a familiar voice retaliated the young woman's request.

            "Jason, please tell your pregnant wife, that if she wants the house to stay intact, for her to leave the kitchen and let me handle it." The young woman sneered back at Sonny. Jason laughed silently and couldn't help smile at his wife even more; he always believed she was cuter when she became angry. He noticed his wife was about to retaliate back at Sonny so he quickly interrupted. 

            "I'm sorry Sonny, but I kind of learned not to mess w/ a pregnant woman when she wants something," Jason started, "especially if she's _my pregnant woman," he finished as he placed his arms around the slightly protruding belly of his wife. She thanked him and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "Besides," Jason continued, "I already ordered some food from Kelly's so all we have to worry about is making sure the house doesn't go down." _

            "You jerk!" his wife playfully yelled and punched his arm as the two men laughed at the joke. "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted, say good bye to your desert, hon," she told Jason and walked back into the kitchen, purposely swaying her hips for Jason to notice. 

Jason sighed and picked up the groceries he had bought. A little hesitant to go into the kitchen, Jason placed the groceries back down on the table and looked over at Sonny. "Did Carly ever try this before?" he asked his best friend.

Sonny shook his head, "No…and thank god." 


	2. Cranberries: MIA

Hi everyone! It's nice to receive a lot of positive feedback. Well, I was mainly stuck between two characters for Jason's wife before I posted the first chapter. And I finally chose one yesterday. And you'll soon see who it is. 

Oh, some changes too: Since many of the residents of GH will be making an appearance, the following cast changes are:

Emily Bowen - Amber Tamblyn

Lucky Spencer - Jonathan Jackson or Jacob Young

Carly Benson - Sarah Brown

Laura Webber Spencer - Genie Francis - ok not a cast change, but I don't want her to be catatonic or crazy. She's same old down to earth Laura.

****

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own GH

****

Chapter 2: Cranberries: MIA

Showers never lasted more than twenty minutes for Jason Morgan. So when he heard fifteen different voices in the foyer of his home, he questioned how long it took him to wash up. Just as he was about to open his closet, he eyed the outfit laying on the bed for him. Definitely his wife's doing. He sighed and slipped on the dark slacks and blue collared shirt, but didn't bother with the tie. As he attempted to button the cuffs of his shirt, a little girl ran into his room. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" she screamed as she jumped into his lap. She was oblivious to the wrinkles she had already created on her new sky blue dress. The girls' eyes twinkled the same cerulean blue of his own eyes while her mother's sparkling smile spread across her face. "Aunt Emlee heerree!" she exclaimed in the universal toddler accent. Jason laughed at her daughter's excitement and kissed her forehead. 

__

~~~ Flashback ~~~

Jason began suggesting names, but his wife complained with each one. They had already chosen the middle name: Lillian, for Lila. Jason never realized that his wife was picky with names. "The name has to have a good meaning, 'In the valley' is not something I want to name my child," she complained at the last name Jason proposed. After an hour of debating over names and looking through the baby name book, Jason finally suggested one last name. 

"How about Hayley? It means hero, it's not too long and it doesn't sound like a, what did you call the last one, a 75 year old woman's name," Jason teased. 

"I like it," she stated simply, her eyes dancing at the sound of the name; she pointed down to their daughter and Jason saw how the baby had reacted to the name. "Hayley, it's perfect."

Jason cuddled his new family close to his arms. "Welcome to our family, Hayley Lillian Morgan." 

~~~ End Flashback ~~~

"Well, what do you say we go say hi to Aunt Emily and her family, sweetheart," Jason suggested as he scooped his beloved daughter, Hayley, into his arms.

"Yay!" she clapped her tiny hands together in excitement. Holding his daughter, Jason proceeded to the living area where he spotted not only his little sister and her husband Nikolas, but also half of the Quartermaine family. Lila was radiant as always, and Edward was having another dispute with Alan and Monica. The children, Morgan Corinthos and Steven Bowen - Cassadine were being watched none other by cute red headed Michael Corinthos. Jason couldn't believe it had been ten years since he first held Michael in his arms. "Hey buddy," Jason greeted his son as he placed Hayley down next to Morgan. 

"Hi Uncle Jason!" Michael hugged in reply. "Is Lulu coming? It's boring with the little kids," the boy complained, pointing towards a scene of little Hayley forcing Morgan and Steven to play tea party with her. 

"She'll be here soon Mike, don't worry." Jason laughed. He never imagined that the immediate friendship between Michael Corinthos and Lulu Spencer would spark back the relationship between Sonny and Luke. Luke still had problems with Jason, however, and the same went for Jason. Before Jason could talk some more with Michael, a boisterous voice called out his name from the kitchen. 

"Don't tell me something happened to the turkey," Edward Quartermaine said sternly, "I came all this way to finally have a decent Thanksgiving without pizza, if you ruin this for Lila, Jason, I swear - "

"Edward, Edward, enough. Just stay here, and don't threaten me with Lila's name again," Jason warned to his grandfather. Jason could not believe the nerve of his grandfather; he really hoped for Hayley's sake he would not have to blow up at his grandfather for being so menacing and stubborn. He also could not believe his wife had invited the Quartermaines; he knew she did, even though she claimed she only invited Lila and the rest tagged along. Jason let out a big sigh and tried to prepare himself before entering the kitchen; for his own sake he hoped his wife would have a cooked turkey ready to carve. 

Jason was shocked; he blinked his eyes hard to make sure he was seeing clearly. The kitchen was sparkling, the counters were lined with scrumptious food, and delectable deserts were arranged carefully on a party tray. And at the end of the kitchen was his wife, smiling at him, looking just as delicious. "Knocks your socks off, doesn't it?" she grinned proudly, "told ya I didn't need any help." 

"You sure told me," Jason remarked and wrapped one arm around her waist. "What?" he questioned. He knew that look on her face, the same look that seemed to always get her and himself into trouble. 

"There's just one little - "she started as innocently as she could. 

"What did you do Carly?" Jason sighed. He couldn't help but smile at the way she was now biting her bottom lip. 

"I forgot the cranberry sauce, so I need someone to go out and get cranberries," she requested. 

"You're kidding, right?" 

"Please, please please," she begged," we can't have a dinner without cranberry sauce, I mean what would we use to season the turkey!" 

"Gravy," Jason stated simply as he leaned against wall. Carly groaned at the mention of gravy and punched her husband for forgetting about her last run in with gravy. 

__

~~~ Flashback ~~~

"I guess the baby doesn't like gravy," Jason joked. Of course it may as well have been the poor cooking of his wife.

"Not funny Jason!" a pregnant Carly yelled as she started to run back to the bathroom.

~~ End Flashback ~~~

She stomped out of the kitchen. If he wasn't going to cooperate, then he had to suffer the consequences, she thought to herself. Carly snickered and headed towards the living room. Jason could not believe his wife wanted him to go back out and get cranberries. It had just started to snow outside, and he did not want to go deal with crabby cashiers during a holiday. All the while, his wife started to announce the dilemma to the guests. "What do you mean no cranberry sauce!" Jason heard Edward yell, "Jason you get out of that kitchen and go -" 

"Edward, be quiet, you're scaring the kids," Monica scolded.

"Well, we don't need cranberry sauce, do we? I mean there is a turkey at least, that's more than we've ever had" Emily voiced.

"Assuming there _is_ a turkey, how are we going to eat it!" Edward yelled yet again.

"With a fork," Lucky snickered.

"Don't be smart with me young man!" 

"Well, he's right, I mean a turkey with no dressing is pretty senseless," Nickolas remarked.

"Whose side are you on?" Emily asked towards her husband, inching away from him.

Pretty soon, the entire living room was filled with arguments about cranberry sauce and turkey. Jason could not stand it anymore. He shook his head and re-entered the living room. He noticed that most, if not all, of the guests were all waiting for dinner now. Sonny and his family, the Quartermaines, Emily and Nikolas, Bobbie, Lucas, Laura, Lulu, Lucky and Liz (she came as a Spencer family friend and also later became friends with Carly) were anxiously waiting to eat a traditional Thanksgiving meal. All they needed was for Jason to go out and bring back cranberry sauce. As soon as he stepped in view, all the guests silenced themselves and stared at Jason. His wife smirked at him while the little kids looked at him with curious faces. "I'll get my jacket," Jason sighed. Most of the guests cheered while others couldn't care less and proceeded to chat about other things. But Carly wasn't finished with her husband just yet. 

"Hon," Carly called. Jason turned towards her with an annoyed yet loving look upon his face. "Since you're going out, Mama wanted to know if you could pick up Uncle Luke at his club. He was stuck cleaning up and didn't want to walk all the way here," she informed with a wide smile on her face.

"He doesn't have a car?" Jason questioned his wife. She simply shook her head, the smile not faltering to leave her face. Now thoroughly annoyed, Jason threw his helmet back into the closet and picked up the car keys instead of his motorcycle ones. "You owe me," was all he said as he walked out into the November snow. 

Carly didn't take her eyes off of Jason until he was no longer in plain view. She grinned and patted her stomach lightly as she went to return to the many guests. She looked down at her midsection; "Don't you just love your Daddy, little one?" 

****

A/N: Sooo, what'd you think!! I really wanna hear your opinions about Carly being Jason's wife. 

This is with the whole Carly not remembering her love for Sonny thing, so it's kind of like new Carly that's on GH now, but with Sarah Brown playing the character. Tamara Braun might work too, but I always thought Sarah had so much more chemistry with Steve Burton. I was hesitant to have the wife be Carly, because of the fact that Sarah wasn't on the show anymore, but I was convinced by a number, like 5 or 6 people e mailing me their thoughts (hey guys, next time, try submitting a review, hee hee). 

So please review and tell me what you think. If it seems like not enough people are interested in the Jason/Carly coupling….hmmm…I guess we'll wait and see. 

Ok, thanks for reading and don't forget a review!


	3. Turkey Tie

**Disclaimer: Who owns GH? Not me.**

Some notes: This takes place Thanksgiving 2008, 5 years after what's happening in gh now. Sonny is not married right now, somewhere along the line, he and Carly patched things up about the whole not remembering loving Sonny thing. Jason's still in the mob, not that it matters much in this story. 

**Chapter 3: ****Turkey**** Tie**

            He dumped the brown paper bag into the passenger seat and didn't bother when a can of cranberry sauce rolled onto the floor. Canned cranberry sauce…he knew Sonny would smack him for getting something canned, especially on Thanksgiving. But Jason didn't care, he just wanted to return to 25 Azure Lane. Unfortunately, he had to make a detour for a certain one of Carly's uncles, well Carly's only known uncle. 

            Jason was surprised to see the old guy standing out in the snow, waiting for the person that would take him to his niece's Thanksgiving dinner. When Jason got out of the car Luke's quirky smile transformed into a twisted frown. "Don't tell me Barbara sent you," Luke whined to his former ally. Jason simply answered that it was his wife's doing and Luke shook his head. "So I'm off by a generation," he retorted as he opened the passenger door. "What have we got here? Canned Cranberry Sauce? Son, I think you may have just made my day," Luke grinned sarcastically. 

            Jason started the car and headed towards his home; he made sure to remain quiet. He wanted the trip to be as quick and as quiet as possible, especially since Luke Spencer occupied the seat next to him. "So, aren't you going to utter a Happy Thanksgiving to your uncle-in-law," Luke questioned, not bothering to turn towards Jason.

            "Happy Thanksgiving," Jason answered simply, his eyes glued to the road in front of him. 

            "Oh, turn here," Luke pointed when they began to approach a fork in the road.

            "Why? The house is this way," Jason remarked.

            "Well, _my house is that way." _

            Jason was completely confused now and proceeded to pull the car over, "What are you talking about? Aren't you spending Thanksgiving with the rest of your family?" 

            "Not that it's any of your business," Luke crossed his arms, a bit aggravated at Jason, "but there's some stuff, things, I need to retrieve from my humble abode before I go into that bulletproof prison you call a home." 

            "Bulletproof…what? No, I need to get these cranberries – cranberry stuff back to Carly so she can finish with the dinner." Luke looked towards the backseat, where he had thrown the grocery bag. 

            "It's not like the cranberries are going anywhere." Jason sighed; he almost had the urge to hit his head on the steering wheel, or maybe he could hit Luke's head with the steering wheel. "Well, is everybody there already?" Luke asked.

            "_Yes!" Jason replied, his patience soon running out. Jason respected the man, but lately it seemed as if Luke was just getting quirkier and more annoying. But Jason thought it was most probably because he was a part of the Spencer family now, and he never really wanted to be. Be with Carly, yes, be with Luke, no. _

            "Oh, well, you're late enough already, they can wait some more, I mean it's not like the turkey is going anywhere either – Carly did kill the bird first, right?" Luke inquired sarcastically.

            "Ok, fine – you know what – ok, what do you need at your house?" Jason asked as he restarted the car and followed the route to the Spencer house.

            "I said it was none of your business, does the robot not have ears?" 

            "Fine – but get what you need then come back out," Jason demanded. 

            The ride to the Spencer household did not take any more than five minutes. Luke rushed into the house after ten minutes of fumbling with his keys. Jason impatiently checked his watch every minute; he was starving and the snow looked like it was getting worse. Pretty soon Luke returned, wearing a brightly colored, tie with a large turkey saying gobble, gobble on it. 

            "What is that?" Jason asked a little rudely.

            "It's my traditional Thanksgiving tie, well not traditional, Lulu just got it for me yesterday, but you like?" Luke smiled as Jason backed out of the driveway. 

            "That's what we went all the way here for? A tie?" 

            "Well, yeah, I mean, a father's job is not only to protect his daughter," Luke tied the gift around his neck, "but to make her happy, even you should know Morgan." 

            The ride back to the white picket fenced house was not as horrible as Jason first thought it would be. What Luke Spencer had just said earlier reminded him of what Thanksgiving was truly all about. Jason could not believe that for a split second in that day, getting cranberry sauce back quickly was more important than other people's needs. Little Lulu was truly fortunate to have a father as crazy as Luke to go all the way back home to pick up and wear a turkey tie. A really, ugly, turkey tie. But Luke didn't care, as long as he saw his daughter's eyes light up, that was all that mattered. The ride home wasn't trouble, it was a chance for Jason to silently thank God for his own precious daughter and for having someone remind him what really mattered. 

A/N: You guys like? I thought a little Luke humor would be good. He and Jason are definitely tops on my fave actors/characters. Ok, I see that quite a few of you do not like the idea of Jason and Carly together, but that's ok. I'll still wrap this fic up. It is supposed to be kind of on the short side, just something fun to write. If people are willing, I can write a fic about how Jason and Carly got together, but we'll see…if I have enough inspiration and time. Ok please review, they always help motivate. : )


End file.
